


Depression's a bitch

by StarsandSnow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:46:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsandSnow/pseuds/StarsandSnow
Summary: Harry talks to Draco about his depression and gains a personal bodyguard.





	Depression's a bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting this from wattpad- Not mine!   
> Account you can find this on: cymph01, work: Harry Potter Imagines.

I’m walking back to my common room when I hear footsteps behind me. 

“Hey, you okay? You just up and left dinner… I’ve been kind of worried about you for a couple days now.” A familiar blonde haired boy asks, putting his hand on my wrist to stop me from walking any further.

I pull it back close to my body and stare at him. “You. Draco Malfoy. Worried about someone? Yeah right…” I fake laugh a little and he glares at me. 

“Fine, whatever. I won’t try to help.” He turns around and begins walking away slowly. 

“Wait! I’m sorry Draco… Do you really want to know what’s wrong with me?” I ask slowly walking up to him. He turns around and looks at me expectantly. 

“Alright so. Ever since I was eight years old I’ve had this mental health issue called depression. It’s a nasty thing, and the only way to get rid of it is to take medicine which will hopefully make it better, but not necessarily. And the issue is that my medicine has stopped working, and I can’t get a new one until Christmas when I can see my family again.” I explain to him. He looks at me wide eyed. 

“Wow. And what are the symptoms of this depression thing?” He asks, seeming to be actually interested. He walks towards me and folds his arm gesturing for me to put my arm through it. I obey and we begin walking to the common room. 

“Um, well. My symptoms are basically getting really really sad for little or no reason at all, and also feeling numb-isa? Like where you can’t feel any emotions at all and all you want to do is is here and cry. I also have really bad anxiety. I don’t really know how to explain it other than freaking out over something small or maybe something really big to you.” I tell him, as we approach the common room door.

“Wow, I had no idea. I’m so sorry. And I really have been worried about you… I know we aren’t really friends but from what I’ve seen you’re really nice and ind to people. But people aren’t always nice or kind to you and I don’t see why. So I want to help. I can be like your personal bodyguard.” He says eagerly. At first I thinks he’s joking, but I quickly understand that he isn’t kidding at all.

“Oh! Um well. I suppose that would be okay…” I say quietly, blushing. 

“Alright then. I’m your personal bodyguard.” Draco smiles.


End file.
